Julia Derevko
by Druzilla
Summary: Old fic. Orginally posted on sd1. SarkOC, eventually Sarkney. updated : 18.12.2004 Finished
1. 1

**Julia Derevko **

**by:** _Dru_  
  
**Disclaimer:** _own nothing. well, except this fic's plot. And some crap, but nothing worth anything. So, don't sue.  
_  
**A/N:** _wrote this when I was in christmas vacation. Hope you like it. PLEASE, review.  
_  
**Summary:** _Originally posted at , but then re-posted when it turned Can't say anything here since that would kinda spoil the fic. It's Sark/OC but ends up Sarkney. Please, Read and review._

* * *

The pencil sailed through the air and hit the man next to the door straight into his adams apple.  
  
Thank god they left her here with a guard because their video - surveillance system was down.  
  
Much easier for her to overcome. Now she'd just wait for the okay - looking agent to return and make her escape.  
  
It wasn't like they were in a prison or an building full of people. It was just a safe - house in Austria. It was probably the okay - looking agent and 3 - 4 guards.  
  
They always underestimated her. It was like they had forgotten who her mother was or where she had been since she was 18.  
  
When they were walking her to this room, she noticed a window not far from this window and this house was only one floor.  
  
_They never learn, do they?_ She thought to herself.  
  
She was just pissed at where they had caught her.  
  
While she was swimming. Underneeth the cloathes, they had provided her, was her slightly damp red takini.  
  
They sure as hell didn't know who her big sister or boyfriend was.  
  
She was begining to think they didn't even know who she was. She couldn't really blame them, though.  
  
The first 18 years of her life she had spent in Australia with people she thought were her real parents, untill when she turned 18 there was someone new at her birthday - dinner that night.  
  
Her real mother, her mom for 18 years had told her.  
  
At first she wasn't sure about this. Leaving home, her family and friends.  
  
But when she saw were her real mom lived, **WOW!!**, it was a really nice place in Italy. Off course one of many, but she didn't know that at the time.  
  
The okay - looking agent had just walked back and she looks at him, smiling at him like she liked him or something, but her brown eyes said '**LET ME THE F--- OUT OF HERE!!**'  
  
Before he could open his mouth he noticed that he didn't see or hear the guard that had been left with her.  
  
Her smile brightend, when she saw the look on his face when he saw the guard that lay in a heap next to the door and the pencil sticking out of his throat.  
  
And just at that moment, she jumped from the chair she had been bound to but they had losend her arms so she could write something they wanted but she couldn't give away. So, for awhile she just wrote the plot of a movie she had seen last week. That was, off course, before the pencile ended in the guards throat.  
  
She punched the okay - looking agent so hard and fast in the face on her way to open the door that she might very well have broken his nose and knocked him out. She got his key and opend the door, saw the window open and went out.  
  
The other three guards not know anything was wrong, were in the front of the building.  
  
When she was on her way home, she had to work really hard at not laughing. She hadn't done that before.  
  
She was still in training. Her mom wanted her to be fully trained before sending her into the world.  
  
She couldn't wait to get home, if they were still there because before she was captured they had planned on leaving tonight and go to France.  
  
She hurried home, opened the door and looked through the house. They were gone but there were still servants, not that all the houses had them. No, just two or three.  
  
She went to her bedroom and found some more suitable cloathes. A burgundy knee - length leather skirt and a dark - blue buttoned down shirt and dark blue high - heels.  
  
She found her mobile, in her purse from the night before her capture and phoned a number she knew only in her mind.  
  
"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end, a female voice.  
  
"Mom, hi. Were are you? Did you go were we planned? Is he with you?" She asked her mother, the last one regarding her 2 - years - older - boyfriend.  
  
"Julia? Were have you been? We had to leave and yes, yes. Will you be joining us?" The voice on the other end asked her.  
  
"Yes, as soon as possible. I'll be there tomorrow. Bye and say hi to him from me." She says, as she hangs up and starts to pack.

* * *

When she's at the airport she sees a familiar brunette walking towards the exit.  
  
She, herself, had a wig that was short black hair instead of her long auburn hair.  
  
_Now, why would my big sis be here? Could it have something to do with the okay - looking agent?_ She thought to herself.  
  
Her mom and boyfriend were so not gonna like this, but she had to do it. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.  
  
She heads the same way as her sis.  
  
_This is gonna be soooo much fun._ She thought, as she grinned.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Sydney Bristow asked, the black haired girl that got into the taxi with Syd.  
  
"Easy, sis. I just wanna talk. You're wondering who I am, right? Well, my name's Julia Derevko and I'm your little sister. And you're here because the okay - looking agent , that I punched in the face so hard that his nose broke, blew this op. and they sent you here. Am I right?" She asked, Syd who was stunned and had her jaw on the floor.  
  
"Well, I have to go but nice finally meeting you. **BYE!!**" She told her, as she exited the cab just before it started to drive away.  
  
Her mom was gonna be furious but hey, she just had to. What didn't she do that didn't annoy her mother. One of the main reasons she started to date Julian was to piss her mom off, not very wise but she couldn't help it.

* * *

"You did what?!! Why do you always do this? This could get you into serious trouble, you know that. Don't you?" Julian Lazarey asked his girlfriend, who sat in his lap at the moment in Irina's house in Toulouse, France.  
  
"Off course, I do but it was just too tempting. But beside that, what do you think of how I escaped the okay - looking agent?" She asked him, as she ran her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Well, the pencil idea was nice. Really their fault that you got away. But you can't really exspect much from them, can you?" He asked her, right before she kissed him. She timed the kiss like that so they were in the middle of it when her mother walked inside the room.

* * *

"She wasn't that mad. She seemed more annoyed with the fact that we were kissing in her study. The look on her face..." She said, right before she almost cracked up on their way to their bedrooms.  
  
They had two bedrooms, yes, but usually only used one.  
  
"But I agree with her, you shouldn't have told Syd all that. She'll tell agent Vaughn and then she'll tell her father and soon the whole CIA will know. Or, well, those who need to know." He tells her.  
  
"How do they know you? Under what name?" She asked him, to distracted him from his rant, as she closed the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Mr. Sark. Don't ask me, Irina chose it a long time ago."  
  
**To Be Continued... **


	2. 2

_Written : 01.01.2004 - 02.01.2004_

_18.12.2004 : I just didn't realize I hadn't put the rest of the fic up. ups. :p Dru_

**_A/N:_** the reason I picked Oslo, Norway in this fic is kinda funny. Well, I was watching the second ep. of **WORLD IDOL** and when it came to the voting thingy, well, I was surprised because I was sure it'd Kelly Clarkson or Will Young. I don't like Will but I like Kelly, but I had forgotten how good that guy's voice from Norway was. I mean, WOW!!! So, when I was trying to think of a place, Norway popped up in my mind. I really suck at writing smut, so I try to avoid it as much as I can. So, sorry if there's something really horrible in here.

* * *

"She just sat into the cab with me like, I don't know, she knew me or something. Like nothing was more normal." Syd told the CIA - shrink, Dr. Barnett. 

"This person who claimed to be your sister. What did you say she told you her name was?" She asked Syd, who sat across her in a black pant-suit.

"Julia Derevko. She knew about Vaug ... Agent Vaughn. That I was sent there because the person he caught escaped. I described her to Vaughn and he said she had, had long , auburn hair but she could have been wearing a wig or something like that. But I'm pretty sure Irina Derevko, if that was her daughter, didn't mean to let me know that I might possibly have siblings. Or, I don't know, maybe she did tell that person to do that to confuse us. I'm not sure." Syd told Dr. Barnett, truly confused. She had enough to do with finding Irina Derevko, Sloane and Mr. Sark. She didn't need more to complicate her life.

* * *

**OSLO, NORWAY:**

Syd walked into a club that Mr. Sark had been spotted in. She was wearing hip - hugging black jeans and a dark - purple silk top. She had medium - long, curly, blonde hair.

What's funny is that she wasn't really there on a mission, she had been on vaction here and one of her collgues had phoned her. Told her they had spotted him in the same town as her. So, this wasn't something she was gonna slip by her.

She was on the outskirts of the dancefloor, looking out for familiar faces. She's about to give up when she spots a smirk, she'd know anywhere, over the shoulder of a red - head.

He doesn't seem to notice her though, he seems really focused on the woman in his arms. When a bit faster song starts, they begin to dance a bit faster and she sees the womans face before they start kissing really intensly.

You gotta be kidding me. Syd thinks to herself, The woman who claims to be Julia Derevko and Mr. Sark. Well, that figures. She thinks, as she walks towards them.

When Julia sees her before him, she only grins. "Ms. Bristow. What brings you here?" Sark asks Syd, kinda surprised to see her here but not really that much.

"Looking for you and look what I found too. The woman who claims to be my sister, or at least half - sister. How old are you, anyway?" Syd asks her amused sister.

"I am your sister. And I'm twenty. And I believe you've met Mr. Sark before." Julia grins even more, as she says that.

"We have a history behind us, yes. Can't say it's a pleasant one, though." Syd told her supposedly 20 - year old sister.

"That's not a surprise. You don't like mom, well, your goverment doesn't like our mom but you know what I mean. But I think you have a lot in common with Sarky here. Maybe you were 'destined' to work together. But, aside from that, what are you doing here?" Julia asked, Syd who was not amused by her maybe - sister's joke.

But you could see that Julia was cracking up. Her dark - green eyes were sparkling with laughter. She was wearing a black/silvery, spaghetti - strapped, knee length dress and high heeled, black shoes.

_

* * *

_

_To Be Continued..._


	3. 3

"Like I said before, JULIA. I was told he would be here." She shifted her eyes from Julia to Julian, "Why are you here?" She asked Julia. 

"Me? Or us? We're having a good time. What were you really gonna do when and if you found us here?" Julia asked Syd, as she slipped an arm around Julian.

"Well...I...well." Syd hadn't really thought about that, she hadn't been sure if they were here or not. She was here on holiday, she hadn't really exspected to have to work.

"Since you seem to have no idea about that, me and Sark are just gonna go and give you some time to think." And before Syd knew it her 'sister' and Mr. Sark were lost in the dancing crowd.

* * *

_**Bristol Hotel - a summit Hotel (**Kristian Iv Gate, Oslo , Norway 0130_

Syd was gonna sneak up to their bedroom but when she was on her way there, she saw a tired looking Sark heeding towards the stairs, where she was up against a wall. She runs downstairs and sits by the hotel bar, orders a drink. Just as the bartender was handing her, her drink Sark enters the area.

"Why, Ms. Bristow, am I not surprised at seeing you here?" Julian asked Sydney, who sat at the bar and was drinking a Mojito. "But I am surprised that you hadn't already stormed into our room and pointed a gun at us." He said. He ordered a glass of red wine.

"Is that all you drink?" Sydney asked him, just out of curiosity and because it seemed he didn't really care that a CIA agent (_on holiday_) sat beside him, a wanted employee of Irina Derevko.

"No, that is not all I drink. It's just what I wanted now." He told her, a little agitated.

"So, where's Julia?" Syd asked, casually dressed, Sark before she took another sip of her drink.

"She's upstairs, sleeping." He tells her, almost whispered.

"Why aren't you then upstairs, sleeping too?" She asked him, as he seemed to be getting kinda sad or something.

"I wasn't tired. You're not going to go away, are you." He more said than asked.

"No. Why should I?" She asked, as she finished her drink.

"I guess you shouldn't, I'm just thinking why you would sit next to me and have a civil chat with me." Sark asked Syd, as he watched her order vodka, "or drink vodka." and she didn't just order a shot or something , but a whole bottle.

**_1/3 OF A VODKA BOTTLE LATER;_**

Syd and Sark were quite buzzed, if not drunk, sitting on a sofa in the Bar-area.

"Why did Julia go to sleep so early?" A slightly tipsy Syd, who had though decided to stop drinking while she was still around Sark, asked him. Not a good idea to get totally wasted in front of him. Syd thought. But him on the other hand, he kept drinking.

"She's just a little sad." (or maybe, depressed? You'll understand when you read on. Dru) He said, but as soon as that sentence had he looked like that was something she didn't need to know.

He stopped drink.

"Why is she sad?" Syd asked him, and he looked at her with mixed emotions in his clear - ocean blue eyes.

"I can't tell you that." He says, with slightly iced - over eyes.

"Come on, I'm supposed to be her '**BIG**' sister." She tells him, half-joking , half-curious.

"If you tell anyone I told you this, if you tell anyone this, I will **KILL** you." She looked into his slightly drunk eyes, his eyes were dark - blue and stormy, and saw his eyes were as if he was fully sober and she knew he was not making an empty threat.

"Okay, I won't say anything." She tells him.

He relaxes more in the sofa but his seem troubled, sad, hurt even.

"We had been dating for a year, your mom knew and she was okay with it. Well, one thing nobody knows, except you after I tell you this, is that she became pregnant. It was an accident, I mean she was 19 and I was 21, we didn't mean for it to happen. Well, she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep the baby, you know the world we live and work in, but then something went wrong. She had a miscarriage.--not sure that's written right. When we're alone, somewhere no one knows us and she doesn't have anything to occupy her mind, She sometimes gets sad. That's why I try to have us doing something all the time." He finishes telling her, he seemed relieved to have finally told someone but still sad. When Julia got sad, he would get kinda sad, too.

He gets up from the sofa and is heading up to his room, he looks back at Sydney and sees her still sitting there.

She knew that Sark could be lying , but she didn't believe that anyone would lie about something like that and she knew that this Julia could be also lying to her when she said she was her sister, but she still felt bad for her.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER;  
**_Toledo, Spain:_

Sydney & Vaughn were in a club, that they knew that their target owned. Their alias was a crazy-in-love-newly-weds.

The man had only seen pictures of Syd. He had no idea how her husband looked like. He only knew that her hubby was blonde. (_Vaughn had dyed his hair blonde for this mission._)

This club was noisy, lot of people dancing. Flashing and blinking lights, kinda dark though.

She sees him and grabs his hand, spins him around and though she really can't see his face, she knows it's him. She feels it's someone she greatly cares for.

She kisses him, and not like a small peck on the lips but, like she loves him deeply.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

**_A/N:_** Tell me what ya think. It took me a long time to write this chapter and I know it's not that good. So, tell me what you think but DON'T be mean.


	4. 4

_**A/N:**_ _Kinda happy now. Well, this free channel here (in Iceland) is going to show that show; The O.C. I have no idea what it's about but I know O.C. stands for Orange County (Am I right about that?). If anyone can tell me what it's about I'd be really happy. I've just been hearing so much about it, I'm actually looking forward to it. It's starts here 02.02.'04.**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter.4:**_

Something's not right - Vaughn doesn't kiss like this. Syd thought, but she couldn't really do anything about it at the moment, her target was watching and might think something was wrong if she stopped.

So, she pulled the person with her in the exit's direction and when outside, she sees, as suspected she had kissed Sark.

**_Great!! Fuc-ing Great!!_** That's all I needed, to kiss my younger '_sisters_' boyfriend plus, he's a bad guy. Syd thought, as she looked at him, in apparent shock.

"Why, agent Bristow, I had no idea you had those feelings for me." Sark told her, his smirk more annoying than ever.

She punched him, in the stomach, and he kneels over from the powerful blow but then stands back up.

"Shut up, Sark. I thought you were Vaughn. I was being watched. Couldn't just deck you right there. That could have blown my cover and... and why the hell am I telling you this?" She asked, more into the night than Sark.

"Since when does agent Vaughn have blonde hair?" Sark asked her, like he didn't hear her ramble on about the reason she kissed him.

"Since this mission." She tells him, as the exit is opened and some drunk people walk out.

"Hi, sis!! I believe we mixed up boyfriends. And I don't know ya that well, who knows, maybe you're trying to steal mine." Julia tells her sis, as she walks up from behind Sark.

"Trust me, Julia. I'm not trying to steal him. It was just a accident. And the fact that I didn't want to be killed in there." Syd tells a grinning Julia, as she walks away.

She couldn't go back in. Vaughn would have to find his own way home.

* * *

When she was at her hotel room, brushing her teeth before she went to sleep, a little voice in her mind said; "Come on, confess : You liked kissing him. Better than Vaughn." Syd tried to block to block that little voice by watching Friends, only they were dubbed with Spanish. 

When she was turning off the TV and going to bed, Vaughn walked in.

"What happened to you, Syd? You disappeared." He tells her; obviously worried.

"I thought I was kissing you but then I found out it wasn't you and well, I couldn't let him see I kissed the wrong guy, So I pulled Sark with me outside. Where I punched him in the stomach, but I also ran into Julia. She asked if I was trying to steal her boyfriend, as if." Syd told Vaughn, as he was undressing and getting ready for bed.

She was already in bed, and when Vaughn asked; "Wait, you kissed Mr. Sark?" She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"So, are you interested in my sister or something?" Julia asked Sark, as they were on their way home from Spain. 

"Why would you think that, love?" He asked, not really answering her question.

"Because of how you look at her, talk about her and didn't answer my last question. **D**o. **Y**ou. **H**ave. **A**. **T**hing. **F**or. **M**y. **S**ister?" She asked him, as she pinned him down in his seat in Irina's jet.

"No, I don't ... **OW**!!! Okay, I think she's a very attractive human being. Easy on the hair, love. But she hates my guts and ... I have **YOU**." He told her, as she let go of the curls at the nape of his neck. (_She had pulled at them harshly to get him to answer. Just wanted to make that clear._)

Julia smiled, and kissed him. So, her older sister might have his heart but she had the rest of him.

She could live with that,... for a while.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**_A/N:_** Tell me what you think. I know it's not a very good chapter but I hope it's okay. And like always, DON'T be mean. --Dru


	5. 5

**_A/N:_** _Love the O.C. just saw ep. 4 of ses.1 last night. I like Ryan and all, but I love Seth. He's also the guy who plays/played Dave on Gilmore Girls. this was added when I was re-posting Julia_

* * *

**_Three years later; London:_**

Sark and Julia are no longer together, he's seeing Syd now. Has been for almost three years and it had been 47 days since they got engaged. They're at a mall, shopping stuff.

Syd is wearing a skirt. She feels someone pulling on the hem of it and when she turns around she sees an adorable little girl with long , curly brown hair and green - blue eyes.

"Mom?" the little girl asked Syd. "No, I'm not your mom, sweetie but are you lost?" Syd asked the little girl.

"yeah, I can't find my mum. You look very much like her." the little girl told her, as Syd picked her. "Really. What's your name and how old are you?" She asked her, as she shifted her in her arms, as Sark approached them.

"Juliet dev-vko or something. I'm almost three. It's hard for me to say, because it's my mum's last name and she says it russian but we live in England. I don't think I've ever been there but my grand-mum lives there. I like her, she's nice." She smiles for awhile untill she seems to see someone she knows. Syd gives Sark a worried look

* * *

_**2003; Greece:**_

"She'll be alright. Do you think I'd really kill my sister?" Julia asked Sark, as they were packing cloathes and such down.

They were moving in together, but close to one of Irina's house's.

"I don't know. I bet your mother wouldn't be pleased, if you did that." He said, jokingly.

Sark was closing a box, when his cell-phone ringed.

Julia answers, it's Irina and she wants to talk to Sark.

Julia throws him the phone, and he catches it.

When he hangs up, she knows it's about her big sis. _**Figures!! His eyes are never that blue when he's with me.**_ After that thought, her mood went sour.

It had been 4 months since their last encounter with Syd but that didn't mean she was forgotten or not talked about.

They didn't say it straight to her face, but she could hear them saying between the lines; "_Why can't you be more like Sydney/your sister!? Just working for us._"

"Julia, what's wrong?" Sark asked for, like, the 7'th time.

"I can't do this anymore. You don't love me anymore, or maybe you never did. This is a mistake, us moving in together, that is. I'm sorry but what did mom want. It concerns Syd, right?" She asked, with a bite in her voice.

She now knew it had been a mistake, when she had jumped into her sis's cab all those months ago.

Back then, she had no idea that her sister would steal her Boyfriends-_slash_-partners heart.

She wanted his heart now, but she would never get it.

So, she wasn't gonna get hurt like this again, ever.

* * *

**_2006; London:_**

"Juliet!! What did I tell you about walking away from me. You know that you have to be with me all the time. A mall is not a safe place for a two year old. Sorry, about this. She's always getting lost in places like this. She's always exploring places we go to. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Marguerite. I'm her nanny. You know, ms... "the nanny said fishing for a name.

"Mrs. Lazarey. Well, I will be soon." Syd tells her. The nanny looks her over.

_

* * *

_

_To Be Continued ..._

_**A/N:**_ tell me what you think. There's not much left of this fic. Maybe, 1 or 2 chapters. Please, I need feedback but DON'T be mean.


	6. 6

**_Chapter.6:_**

* * *

"You look almost identical to my employer. Don't you think so, Julie? Doesn't she look your mum?" Marguerite asked, the girl that was still in Syd's arms.

"That's why I went to her. I thought it might be Mum." The little girl said.

"But didn't you remember that your mum's in America and she had to stay there a bit longer. We have to be going now. Your Dad's coming home today. Well, thanks." She tells Sark and Syd, as she takes Julie from Syd.

* * *

**_2003; L.A.:_**

"Did you get the documents?" Kendall asked, in the briefing when Syd and Vaughn came back from Spain. I suck at this part, okay, sorry. Dru

"Yes, we got them but we were..." Vaughn was saying, when Syd kicked him in the shin and he looked at her.

"But what?" Jack Bristow asked, he had noticed the little exchange.

"Just delayed a bit. Nothing big. We got it the next night." Vaughn said, wondering why Syd didn't want the other's know of her sister and Sark.

Maybe because it was her sister, might be her sister, maybe she... maybe she didn't want anyone to know she kissed Sark.

"What was that, Syd?" Vaughn asked Syd, as they came out of the briefing room and he pulls her into the flirting corner.

"What was what?" Syd just asked, like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why did you kick me in there and that look? Why didn't you want me to tell them what happened in Spain?" He asked her, while she just looked at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that. Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you, I only meant to give you a look. What happened in Spain was no big, like you said, they didn't need to know that. Especially my father, he'd be worried because I kissed Sark. It was nothing, like I said I thought he was you..." She was telling him, when he interrupted her with a question that had been bugging him for a while.

"How did you know he wasn't me? How didn't you know that wasn't me?" He asked, as he looked into her brown eyes that now held secrets from him.

"Well, I had been kissing him a bit but then I thought that well, that you don't... well..." She says, slightly colored cheeks.

"What? What happened?" He asked, kinda annoyed now.

"Okay, you wanna know how I found out he wasn't you? Because I thought he was a better kisser." She told him, bitingly, pissed at him for being annoyed even though he had full right being annoyed.

"What!!? You think Mr. Sark..." Vaughn was about to ask, her when she just walked away without answering his second question.

* * *

**_2006; London:_**

"Maggie!! Simon's not my real dad. Mom told me, that if anything happened to her I should have at least a step-dad to care for me. Even though you think about me the most. She just wanted me to have at least a fake dad." Julie tells Maggie, as they walk away.

Sydney runs after them, "Wait! Umh, what is Juliet's mother's name?" Syd asked, but she figured she might already know.

* * *

**_2005; Ireland:_**

"So, is this your home country or what?" Syd asked, Julian as they were walking around Clifden.

"Actually, I've never been to Ireland before." He tells her, as she laughs.

"What's so funny, Luv." He asked, as she continued to slightly laugh.

"Nothing. Well, it's just that I remembered when we didn't know anything about you and Marshall said that you accent indicated that you spent a lot of time in Galway." She told him, she had stopped laughing but there was laughter in her eyes.

"Well, I guess he was wrong. Now what would you like to do untill we have to catch our plane?" He asked her, as he had both of his arms around her and she was up against a shop-window.

"Well, we do have to go back to the hotel and pack our bags, why not just stay there untill it's time to leave?" She asks him, as she pushes away from the window and starts in the direction of their hotel.

* * *

_**2006; London:**_

"Well, I'm not really suppos..." Maggie was about to say when Julie interrupted, "It's Julia dev-vko." Syd freezes, as Maggie walks away with Julie, "Juliet, you know you're not supposed to tell strangers your mothers name. Or your step-dad's name. Don't you remember what they said?" Was the last Syd heard.

* * *

**_THE END?_**

**_A/N:_** Hope you like it. I know it's not really good, but please I need **FEEDBACK** but don't be mean. Right at this moment, I'm out of ideas for this fic but maybe sometime later there'll be a sequel. If anyone wants.


End file.
